


Failed

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew loves Janeway as much as she loves them, even in the worst of circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

He coughs up blood, his body tensing, struggling to breathe.

Hands on his shoulders. "Hold on," commands the voice. "That's an order!"

Feebly, he shakes his head, whispering, "I'm sorry, Captain, I've failed you."

"No," she argues, tears in her eyes. "I've failed you."

The last thing he sees is her face, smiling sadly down at him.

He cannot see her turn, nor hear her hurry away, nor feel her shake with grief.

He does not know that someone else futilely attempts to comfort her with mumbled words.

"It's not your fault."

But if he could hear, he would agree.


End file.
